The trend today is for the younger generation (i.e., the X generation) to set themselves apart in every conceivable way. For example, they wear loose fitting clothing and backwards caps to exude a casual and laid back persona. They also wear facial hair styles to convey their persona. In fact, creating distinct facial hair designs is very popular. Similarly, for those exhibiting short hair, shaving designs into one's head has become relatively common. However, as set forth above, creating the designs using a conventional off-the-shelf disposable bladed razor or replaceable bladed razor is tedious and inexact.
Thus, there continues to be a need for a bladed razor which facilitates the simple creation of intricate facial hair designs. Moreover, while the bladed razor should be ideal for facial hair, it should not be limited to facial hair.